I Will Always Love You
by AFIRikkugrl
Summary: S&D story


Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon, or the song "I Will always love you"  
  
Whitney Houston owns that song!  
  
This is just a little Song-fic i did. I thought of it while watching Whitney Houston  
  
perform on B.E.T.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Wll Always Love You  
  
If I should stay   
  
I would only be in your way   
  
So I'll go but I know   
  
I'll think of you every step of the way   
  
~*~  
  
Usagi is in bed next to Mamoru. 'I have to leave, I have to leave him, Oh Mamo-chan  
  
if it wasnt for me being Sailor Moon I would stay with you forever. But with the Dark  
  
Kingdom around I dont want you to get hurt. They would use you to get to me If they  
  
knew how much I love you.' Usagi thought.  
  
She moved the bed comforter off of her, got dressed, but before she left she left  
  
him a note. Then she headed towards the door of his apartment and left.  
  
The next morning Mamoru woke up to an empty space next to him.  
  
"Usako?" Mamoru said. He got no answer. He sat up and went out to the kitchen.  
  
He went to make some coffe when he spotted a note. He picked it up and read it's  
  
contents:  
  
~*~  
  
And I will always love you   
  
Will always love you   
  
You, my darling you  
  
Bittersweet Memories   
  
That is all I'm taking with me   
  
So goodbye please don't cry   
  
We both know I'm not what you   
  
You need   
  
~*~  
  
To my Mamo-Chan-  
  
You dont know how much I dont want to do this, but I have to. I have to leave you,  
  
Im sorry for what happened last night. I never shouldve happen, although I WILL  
  
cherish that night and will never forget the way you held me and told me everthing  
  
was gonna be alright. I will keep those memories.  
  
~*~  
  
And I will always love you  
  
I will always love you  
  
I hope life treats you kind   
  
And I hope you have all you dreamed of   
  
And I wish to you joy and happiness   
  
But above all this, I wish to you love   
  
~*~  
  
I hope you will find love again and whoever it is with, they are one lucky person.  
  
Love forever and always  
  
Usako.  
  
"Usako..."Was all Mamoru coud say. 'She did the right thing, I wouldve done the same  
  
thing sooner. I love her but being Tuxedo Kamen is getting in the way of being with  
  
her. I couldnt bear it if something happened and The Dark Kingdom went through  
  
her to get to me.' He thought. Suddenly he got a pain through his chest, that could only  
  
mean that Sailor Moon was in danger. So he transformed.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Luna yelled. A youma was attacking her with full force.  
  
"L..U..N..A!" Sailor Moon yelled before she was knocked unconcious.  
  
"NO!! The Senshi's yelled as they attacked and destroyed the youma, and ran to her.  
  
~*~  
  
And I will always love you  
  
Will always love you  
  
I will always love  
  
Will always love you...  
  
Will always love you...  
  
~*~  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen said leaping from the tree and to her side. "What happened?" He asked  
  
the Senshi. "She was attacked my a Youma that was way more powerful than her!" Cried Sailor Mars.  
  
"I'll take her back with me and get her cleaned up, you guys should rest" He said picking up Sailor Moon and leaping  
  
away.   
  
"Mamo..." Sailor moon whispered out.  
  
"Huh?" Tuxedo Kamen said looking at the figure who was on his bed. In the same spot  
  
his Usako used to sleep. He sighed. 'I hope she is happy' He thought 'I hope she finds that one guy,  
  
though I wish it were me.' Tuxedo Kamen was so deep in though that he didnt noticed that he was in his regular  
  
clothes. "Oh I think to much" Mamoru groaned. He then notice a bright light comming out of and surround Sailor Moon.  
  
He then noticed that she was changing into normal clothing. When the light died down he  
  
saw his precious Usagi laying there.  
  
"Usako!" Mamoru Yelled.  
  
"Huh... , What am I doing here?" She said.  
  
"We have alot to talk about" He told her.  
  
"Like what?" She replied.  
  
"Like You are Sailor Moon And Im Tuxedo Kamen." He said  
  
"HUH!" She replied.  
  
Then for the next few hours they were talking about everything that happened. Then after  
  
they finally fell asleep in each others arms fully content and Happy that they could be together...  
  
Forever.  
  
~*~  
  
I will always love you   
  
Oh, I'll always, I'll always love you  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
THE END!!!!!!! 


End file.
